France Told Me Germany X Italy
by Cieliex
Summary: i wouldn't say i'm the best at yaoi, but i still continue to write :) ... "France Told me how to show you I feel the same way so Please let Me Show You Germany"


**GERMANYxITALY**  
**...a Hetalia Yaoi character x character Fan fiction..**

"vhat is Wrong Italy" Germany Spoke in a Bored tone, yet in a way, concerned. Italy Looked up to the Blonde Man, with a fake smile. " just thinking Germany!" Italy spoke cheerfully as he always had. "hm" Germany was unsure what to reply. "then finish your food and go to sleep" Germany, spoke again, then slurping down the golden beer from the glass, and wiping the white foam from the drink, away from his upper lip. Italy Pushed his plate away, and stood. 'Italy left his food?! vithout a complaint of the taste? in fact he had not said anything since ealier..when he fell onto my chest, maybe he feels embarrassed, although it has happened before, vhy vould he be embarrassed now? Italy..' Germany couldn't help but notice his Roommates behavior. he Sighed, and pushed his plate toward the center of the table, and stood. 'Italy, vhat is wrong' His concern was so strong, which his worry increased, walking toward his room.

Germany's Muscular Hand twisted the golden knob, and pushed the door forward as the light of the hall shown into the Darkness of his room, the moons light also shining throw into the room, the light glare showing onto Italy's face, who had went to Germany's room instead of his own, and was now asleep. a small grin shown softly on the strongly formed face of the Blonde, before walking to his bed side, closing the door softly behind him, not wanting to wake the brunette male, in his bed. Germany unbuttoned the Green pants he wore, and slid the pair from his legs. he sat on the beds edge, sighing at the tough day that had past. Then lifted the cover from the bed, and turning his body to lay comfortably onto his, and placed the blanket over him. his eyes shut softly, just as Italy's flashed open, as sympathetic, loving look glanced upon the sleeping blonde. "Germany?" he whispered. no respond. Italy Sat up, removing the blanket from his exposed body, Italy wore only really short shorts/boxers , along with Germany's, or at least to Germany's knees. Germany's face was tilted to the side, one hand draped of his chest, the other over his head. Italy grabbed Germany's wrists, and place the other hand above his head, pushing his own body, on top of Germany's to sit on his stomach, his legs spread to have one on each side of the older man's body. "Germany" his whisper was slightly louder, but not yet his usually pitch of voice. Germany's Chest twisted a little, but he remained in slumber. the younger boy the sat upon him grinned softly . he bent down, pushing his own lips into the mans. Germany's eyes flashed, pushing Italy away, but it just returning him to his up straight sitting position, though it pushed him back onto Germany's 'area', the boy pushing down, bouncing slightly as he spoke and turned.. "Italy, v-vhat are you doing!?" his Voice was shocked and loud. "Germany, You love me don't you? I'm too pretty for you not to love so you must love me" his voices was cheerful but still at a whisper. " France told me how to show you i feel the same way, so please let me show you Germany" Italy pushed his lips against Germany's again, holding the blonde's head close to his own. Germany Pushed on the boy's Chest, but slowly faded his strength, pushing his head on his own, into the kiss Italy had shared with him.

Italy Pulled away from this kiss, "He told me a few other things Germany! c-can i?!" Italy asked at almost a beg. yet not waiting for the answer, Italy pushed his own body down, off of the man and Looking up the Germany who was still in shock, but sat up slightly. Italy slid his hands up onto the elastic band of the boxers/shorts Germany had been wearing, and slowly pulled them down. Germany's expression increased as he also began to blush. "I-Italy" Germany's Voice was hushed, and shocked. Italy removed the Shorts just far enough to expose Germany's Member, that was slightly risen already, and was throbbing, and took it in his hands. Before Germany could speak Italy Shoved it into his mouth, and started sucking immediately. Germany Groaned, and But his hand, not wanted to speak, as Italy bobbed his head, pleasuring the blonde. Italy Groaned slightly as he moved his head. His own member growing inside of his shorts. Bucking his hips forward, cum exited the male, into the boys mouth. Italy pulled away, a string of sticky whiteness connected the male with the boys mouth. Germany Breathed heavily as Italy simply tried to catch his own breath, falling back to sit. his legs bent up, as he pulled his own shorts from his body. Germany's eyes widened, ad Italy held him self, and returned to the position on Germany's stomach, standing above him on his knees. Germany's member warm against the boy's entrance. "G-Germany, can i continue?" this time Italy made no action, as if to actually ask. Germanys member throbbed as Italy asked, his eyes begging Germany to say. Germany Said nothing, but quickly pushed Italy down onto him by his waist, shoving his member into the boy. Italy gasped as his let out a loud yelp, but Germany just lifted and pushed Italy up and down on his member. Germany grunted his teeth, breathing roughly. Italy, Moaned and whimpered. crossing his hands, one on the other on the Germany's chest. pushing his bottom body along with Germany's motion. Italy tried to speak, to call the name of the man beneath him, but pleasure melted his words, and he was never completely allowed the name to leave his mouth. muffled with moans and whimpers. pre-cum slowly sprinted from the smaller boy's member as his body was pushed and lifted. Germany's groans greater and louder, also speaking his roommates name. " ita-italy, I'm" he groaned. "I'm going to" he grunted. "imp going to" Italy knew his limit was close as well. "it-Italy.." Germany Groaned much louder then he had. Cum pushing into the passage of the boy, as Italy came in passion, and Italy yelped, his tired, pleasured body fell against Germany's chest, softly hugging the blonde. " you love me don't you Germany?" his voice was hushed, but sweet, as he closed his eyes and rested on the blonde's still dressed chest... "ich liebe dich Italy"  
...


End file.
